Devastation or Hope?
by LilZoro
Summary: This story is set during the fight with the dragons after the Grand Magic Games. Gajeel finds himself in the middle of the destruction the dragon's have caused after being knocked unconscious. As he tries to find his way back, a familiar scent of blood fills his nose making his world stop. (sorry this is bad Xp) One Shot


He woke up to the sound of an explosion and the destruction of a building. Gajeel's eyes fluttered open, his gaze looking up at the night sky that was being lit up by fireballs, white light, and lightning. The sound of roars and destruction filled his ears, the volume of the sounds causing him to wince. From where he was lying on the ground, he slowly sat up groaning as pain rippled throughout his whole body. Gajeel felt something wet and sticky on his forehead. He raised his hand to his forehead, his fingers collecting some the sticky substance onto his finger tips. He pulled his hand down to reveal that his fingers are stained red; he was bleeding. "Great." he mumbled sarcastically. Gajeel let out a breath before maneuvering his body so he could stand up. His movements were sluggish and slightly painful, his sore limbs feeling like lead instead of iron. But at least he managed to stand straight without passing out so that was plus.

Once Gajeel pushed the pain aside, he was focusing in on his surroundings. Every building that surrounded him was completely destroyed. Some were lucky enough to have maybe one or two walls still standing while others were just a big pile of stone. Along with the rubble, there were scattered parts of those strange dragon like creatures that from Future Rouge's dragon.

Gajeel began to walk to one the more intact creatures. He lightly nudged it leg with his boot, "Damn little bastards." he growled under his breath. He began looking up from the creature when movement caught his eye. He focused his eyes on it, his whole entire body suddenly tensing at a familiar scent. Gajeel's feet began to move, getting him closer and closer to the object before his brain could fully register what he was looking at. He stopped in front of the stone wall, the light orange colored piece of fabric flapping in the wind from where it was stuck on the wall. He snatch it from the stone and looked down at the familiar piece of cloth in his hand; it was Levy's bandana. The same one that accented her unruly, blue hair beautifully. The same one he always stole from her and held above his head, laughing and teasing her as she attempted to take the brightly colored cloth back from him. The same one she gave to him as a good luck charm before him and Natsu fought the Twin Dragons during the Grand Magic Games.

Gajeel held it in his palm, looking down at the fabric as he examined it. The usual bright orange coloring was dimmed by dirt and sweat. The ends of the bandana were slightly torn, most likely from the sharp stones he took it from. However, something else on the bandana made his breath catch in his throat. There was a small blood stain in the middle of the bandana near the seam of the cloth. His eyes focused on the stain, both anger and terror building up in his body. His stomach turned at the smell of Levy's blood filling his nose.

The scent of her blood will haunt him forever, bringing back a painful reminder of his past mistakes. But once he joined Fairy Tail and protected Levy from Laxus attack in the cathedral, he vowed to himself that he would never allow anyone to spill a drop of Levy's blood ever again. Never wanted to relive the memory of their first accounter ever again.

Gajeel's hand closed around the piece of fabric tightly like it was a life line. "Levy!" He shouted, his voice spreading across the wasteland. He began to trudge around the rumble, calling her name over and over. A new found strength filled his body, allowing him to move big pieces of rubble with ease as he dug through the piles. "Levy, answer me damn it!" Gajeel yelled out in frustration.

 _"Gajeel…"_

His head whipped around when he heard the weak but familiar voice, thanking the gods for his dragon hearing. He ran toward the direction he heard her voice coming from, passing another still standing wall before stopping in his tracks. There she was, leaning all her weight against the hard stone wall.

She looked terrible. She was covered from head to toe in dirt. Her favorite orange dress torn in multiple spots. Her knees were bleeding from the scrapes on them and he could see blood dripping down her face. That must have been where the blood stain on her bandana came from. Then his red eyes froze on Levy's side, widening in horror at what he saw. She had a hand placed on a wound, a large blood stain soaking through the fabric and her hand completely soaked in blood.

"Gajeel…" her soft voice made his eyes tear away from her side to her pale face. She had a few tears running down her cheeks, making clean streaks on her dirty face. But what surprised him the most was the small smile she was giving him. It was weak and barely there, but also full of relief and…happiness? He was so caught up in her smile that he didn't see her eyes flutter close before she was collapsing to the ground.

Gajeel rushed to her side, falling to his knees beside her. He gently gathered the small woman into his arms, his hand going to straight to her bleeding side to put pressure on it. His eyes traveled to her pale face, "Shrimp?" he said barely above a whisper, shaking the arm cradling her to try and wake her up. "Levy, open your eyes." Gajeel demanded, his tone hard and worried. "Levy, wake up!" he demanded again, a little more panic in his voice.

It can't end like this. There was so much he had to say to her, so much he had to admit and do with her. They had so many adventures ahead of them. He was supposed to help her train more once they got back. Make her stronger than she already was. She was going show him some research she had done about dragons from an ancient book that she had found. He…he hasn't even been able to man up and tell her about he actually feels about her, about how he has fallen in love with her. That realization sent a stabbing sensation through his heart.

"Levy, you got to wake up." Gajeel said, his voice filled with fear and desperation. "Damnit Levy, open your eyes!" he yelled in frustration. A shaky breath past his lips, "Y-you can't do this to me Shorty. You can't just leave! You can't leave Jet and Droy, Lily, or Fairy Tail. They need you damnit." he yelled angrily, breathing hard. _"I need you."_ His voice barely above a whisper as the words left his lips, his hand gently cupping her face as he gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

Gajeel turned his head up toward the sky, "Wendy!" he roared at the top of his lungs. "Natsu! Laxus! Juvia! Anyone!" His yells desperate, feeling helpless with the woman he loves slowly dying in his arms. He looked down at her again, her tiny smile still on her lips.

Suddenly a tear drop fell onto her cheek. It was Gajeel's. He didn't even realize he had tears in his eyes. A shaky breath left him before he leaned down, pressing his lips to her forehead and just taking in her scent. He closed his eyes as more tears began to run down his cheeks. He lightly whispered, "You're going to be ok.", and, "Just open your eyes for me.", and, "Please wake up."

As he repeated the phrases over and over again, Levy's hand that was resting in her lap twitched lightly, going unnoticed by the man she loves back.


End file.
